In your arms I place my head
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: My first step into the realm of Earthbound. Ness, years after Giygas, watches the woman he has always truly loved...


In your arms, I place my head...  
  
An Earthbound fan fiction written by DJ Carter  
  
  
---  
_Authors notes: This fanfic is placed approximately ?? years after the fight with Giygas. The world has remained peaceful, and our four heroes have moved on with their lives. They've kept in touch with each other, but as time passed, they slowly lost touch with each other. But two of our heroes can't forget each other, and Ness will do anything to make sure he never loses one of them ever again...  
---  
_The wind outside the Polestar Preschool slowly blew through Paula's hair as the sun slowly set in the distance. She hardly ever got to enjoy these sunsets anymore, she was always so busy with the preschool, and the kids in it. She always enjoyed working with them, and probably always would. But sometimes, the heart wishes more for something else, even if you don't know what it is.   
  
Paula slowly clutched her jacket closer her. The wind had picked up, and was bringing a chill down her spine. Unbidden in her mind, this chill reminded her of the times she spent in Winters with Dr. Adonuts and her friends.  
  
Her friends...  
  
While she still considered them her friends, she hadn't talked to them in so long. Jeff had become very busy in recent years, inventing many new things with his father. They both had become very popular in not only the scientific community, but the public eye.   
  
Omar she hadn't heard from since they had parted. Dalaam however, was a different story. It was still a quiet kingdom, but it was less secluded and exclusive as it had been ?? years ago.   
  
Ness was a different story then the rest though. He kept in contact all the time. He never came and saw her, but he always mailed her, and once in a while called her, just to check on her. She'd wanted to see him, but a plan for a road connecting Onett wasn't approved yet, and didn't look like it would be approved for a while. She had thought about renting a bike, but bikes had never been her thing, and probably never would be.  
  
As she turned away from the sunset, she sighed quietly. Why did life have to be so difficult?  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for the Polestar Preschool," A voice behind her said.  
  
"This is it right..." she started to reply and stopped. The person before her wore a red baseball cap, and lightly cropped brown hair stuck out below it.  
  
"Ma'am?" The person asked.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else... It's right here," She replied as she led the man inside, and slowly shut the door.  
----  
Life was slow. Too slow.  
  
Ness sat in his room and contemplated that very thought. He had very little to do anymore. His part time job at Escargo Express wasn't something that helped keep his life exciting, but it was something to keep him busy.  
  
When he wasn't thinking about his life though, he was thinking of one other thing.  
  
Paula.  
  
Some people would have called it an obsession. To him, it wasn't an obsession. It was a friendship. They had been friends... a team, for only a short time, but to Ness, it seemed like an eternity.  
  
He spent more time thinking of her, than anything, especially in recent months. He had started thinking of her more and more. The best and worst scenes from their adventure, the letters they had sent back and forth and other small moments that were eternally precious to him.  
  
He started to feel bad as he thought this. He had the ability to go see her, all he had to do was step outside and use his teleport ability. But each time he stepped out the door to do just that, he'd step back through the door, to the safest place he could be. He wasn't sure what Paula would say if he came to see her. He was afraid she had moved on, gotten new friends, and forgotten about him. That thought reverberated through his body, sending a sharp sorrow and pain like none other through his soul. If he waited.. that might happen.  
  
With a new resolve, he stood up from his bed, grabbed his hat from a rack, and laced his shoes. Walking through the door, he shut it and walked down the creaky stairs of his house.   
  
Hey Ness, where're you off to?" his mother asked him as he walked past her.  
  
"Twoson," he replied.  
  
"Going to see that friend of yours.. uhh... Paula?" She asked him.  
  
"You betcha," He nodded, as he opened the door and left, shutting it. As he stepped out of his yard, he looked around. It was too cramped here to transport. Sure, he could do it, but it would take a lot out of him. Shrugging, he realized he had nothing to lose. He concentrated, feeling the psi energy within him start to concentrate with him, building up in intensity and power. He kept concentrating, and as he did, he felt the world start to spin slowly around him. He kept concentrating, he knew he wasn't there yet, but he was close. The world around him was now a blur, and as his psi power reached a limit he knew he was ready. He released it, and the world started flying past him.  
  
Before he knew it, he was in Twoson, in front of the Bike Shop and hotel. He was so close to his goal now. There was no way he was going to stop now. He looked over at the Bike shop, where once, long ago, he had rented a bike. He wondered if the owner would remember him.  
  
"Welcome to Twoson Bikes! Can I interest you in anything?" The owner, still the same guy, asked.  
  
"Got anything for a kid with stubby legs?" he asked.  
  
"That you stubby legs? Man its been years! Where have ya been?" the owner asked.  
  
"Hiding. Got anything I can buy or rent?" Ness asked him.  
  
"Sure! I can hook you up!" The owner replied as he showed him to a rack of bikes.  
---  
Half an hour, Ness walked out of the bike shop with a bike. He had decided to rent one, and was now on his way to Polestar Preschool. As he rode past the Chaos Theatre, he saw once again the theatre was open, and from the looks of what the sign was saying, under new management. Then yet another thing surprised him. A black van was parked near the building. The Runaway Five were back in town. Ness smiled, he'd have to go see them, he'd always enjoyed them.  
  
As he kept riding down the street, he saw little had changed to the town. Burglin Park was still there, and looked as busy as ever.  
  
Then he saw it. Polestar Preschool.  
  
Paula's house.  
  
He rode his bike near the house, and locked it next to a fencepost.  
  
Breathing in, he started the walk towards the door. It seemed like he would never get there, as if it was a never ending hallway in one of those horror films.

Then he was there. The sign on the door still hung saying "Come in!" as he slowly pushed the door open.  
  
Inside it was bright and happy. Children played and ran around the room, chasing each other, laughing and having so much fun.  
  
Ness smiled.   
  
"May I help you?" A voice across the room asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Paula." Ness said.  
  
"I'll go get her. May I tell her who's here?" The woman, Paula's mother, asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tell her its Ness."  
-----  
"Ness..?!" Paula said as she entered the small living room of the Polestar Preschool.  
  
"Paula!" He yelled as he ran to her. They threw their arms around each other, as if it had been years since they'd seen each other. In truth, it had been.  
---  
They talked for an hour straight, catching up on old times, regaling each other with stories of their lives since Giygas. In comparison, nothing was as dangerous, but still, they had more danger in their lives than they needed.  
  
"So.. What do you say, I take you for a night on the town?" Ness asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Sure! Where are we going to go?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you heard, but they are back at Chaos theatre..." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
"They... you mean... The five? Runaway Five?" She asked, getting the same smile.  
  
"Who'd you think I meant?" He laughed as he stood up. "Shall we go?" he asked her, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Don't have to ask me twice!" She said as she walked to the door.  
-----  
The new Chaos Theatre was much bigger than the old building. Ness walked in beside Paula as they both marveled at it.  
  
"Wow! They did a lot with it!" Paula said, smiling as she looked around, taking in every inch of it. As she kept looking around, she suddenly started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'll get us tickets, I'll be right back," Ness said, walking away.  
  
Paula watched him as he walked away. Something was different about him...  
---  
Fifteen minutes later, the two stepped into the auditorium. Seats in the front were filled and most rows behind it were, but still a section was left empty.   
  
"Well, we could sit down you know," Paula remarked.  
  
"Wha..? Oh yeah. Sure!" Ness said as he directed her to the first empty seats.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH YEAH! THE RUNAWAY FIVE HAVE COME BACK TO TWOSON! HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" A voice from the stage yelled as the lights dimmed.


End file.
